


Words Don't Come Easy

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: That awkward moment when you spend so much time being cool and stoic that you forget how to be cute with your adorable Canadian boyfriend.





	Words Don't Come Easy

**Author's Note:**

> *gives cookies to people who recognised where the title comes from*  
> Also, polyamory is not described in detail.

Otabek had woken up early and disgruntedly looked at the old-fashioned alarm clock JJ's grandparents had given them. He still could have slept for another hour, oh great. JJ was gently snoring beside him, face half-buried in the pillow, blanket riding low so that JJ's back tattoo (Otabek hated the term 'tramp stamp') was fully visible and only the rounded curve of JJ's butt was still covered and therefore much more enticing.

JJ turned on his back, the blanket slipped even lower, and for a couple of very long seconds Otabek struggled with the desire to look down JJ's body, but lost the good fight and got an eyeful of JJ's package that stretched the material of offensively colourful boxers, latest and greatest from JJ's underwear collection. Otabek pulled up the blanket so JJ would not catch a cold and then looked up suspiciously. He would not put it past JJ to pretend to be asleep and try to seduce him. But no, JJ was still sleeping peacefully, face like an angel's, lips slightly parted and hair sticking out at funny angles. 

Otabek smirked, took his phone from the night-stand and snapped a photo. He could not think of a witty caption, so he simply put some hearts and smiley faces. He sent the photo to Isabella and put the phone away. He was not sure what time it was in China, but Isabella was so busy with her architecture project over there that she would not reply right away. Should he get up? But he did not want to wake JJ. So Otabek lay in bed and thought about the thing that hat been on his mind very often lately.

Reputation was a good thing to have. Reputation of being cold and unapproachable meant that Otabek was not invited to parties too often and did not have to participate in drunk shenanigans. Reputation of being serious and hard-working meant that coaches and the press had a good opinion about Otabek. But the problem with reputation was, you had to keep it up, and if you were not careful, you might get stuck playing a role that did not fit you anymore.

Otabek had seen that happen to JJ when he outgrew his loud and boisterous King persona – some people could not accept the changes and slated the new, more serious JJ as bland and boring. Of course, JJ's gold medals soon set them right. But now Otabek felt he was going through something similar. 

The thing was, normally Otabek did not talk much. Interviews were just recycling of cookie-cutter phrases, really. He did not have many friends, and those he had preferred talking, which fit Otabek perfectly, because he preferred listening. And then there was JJ and Isabella and the three of them together, and unsurprisingly, JJ was the one who did most of the talking and fit the two of them in his life like puzzle pieces.

Otabek had not even thought before that the feeling of belonging could fill his heart with such warmth. And there was the problem. He could feel it, but he could not say it out loud. Maybe it was all of his hard work at creating that stone-cold facade that made impressionable fans swoon. Maybe it was just his nature. Maybe he was just an awkward emotionally constipated guy. But be it as it may, Otabek never could talk to JJ and Isabella like JJ could talk to them.

Sweetheart, honey, pumpkin, darling.   
Words like these spilled from JJ's lips so easily. Otabek never even tried to use anything but actual names. Sometimes, at the height of passion, he called them Jean and Bella, but that was it. And sometimes Otabek wondered if JJ did not think him cold. Maybe he should try one of those cutesy nicknames JJ was so fond of and see what happens.

Otabek turned towards the still sleeping JJ and tenderly cupped his warm cheek.  
'B-babe,' Otabek whispered uncertainly, blushing and feeling silly, awkward and a little bubbly.   
JJ did not wake up, but he unconsciously nuzzled into Otabek's palm, and Otabek's heart swelled. Maybe it would not be that difficult to use all those cutesy endearments, if that was how JJ reacted to them even when asleep.


End file.
